


Never Miss My Target

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Johnny as Agent No Mercy, Kun as Agent Q, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Tattoos, reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Never Miss My TargetJohnkunSpies and Agents AUAgent No Mercy is a good agent with a really good track record and one of agency’s top performer, but he is also known to not follow orders and go on his own. This may have caused him some unwanted injury but most importantly, he got his partner in life. He has no regrets.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Never Miss My Target

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Based on Johnny’s code name in NCT127’s 2021 SG and the message on Kun’s trading card in WAYV’s 2021 SG

Johnny dropped by the Vision, a tattoo parlor at the outskirts of the city where his friend works. He had some tattoos done on his body and his latest one was a work in progress. Now that he had some time off to have his skin time to heal, he was going for the next session to complete his shoulder tattoo. He went into the parlor and expected his friend to greet him but a dimpled man in soft oversized hoodie greeted him with a warm smile.

“Hi, Welcome to Vision, do you have an appointment?” The man greeted and Johnny blanked for a while before nodding, well damn the boy was cute and his gay heart just had to fall for those type of cuties.

“yeah, I’m here for Ten, it’s Johnny.” He informed the man who nodded and checked the computer for the bookings.

“Oh right on time. Please follow me, Ten is already expecting you.” The man led him inside a familiar room where Ten, a friend of his both in the professional and civilian aspects of his life, was perched and reviewing the sketch for his tattoo.

“Ten, your 2 o’clock is here.” Ten looked up from his sketch and smiled at them.

“Thanks Kunkun, I sent over the design to the printer, can you get it for me?” He asked sweetly and the man, now named Kunkun, smiled, nodded then left them.

Johnny wathced as Kunkun exited and his eyes lingered on the door until Ten coughed to get his attention.

“He’s off limits Suh.” Ten said with a glare.

“What are you even saying?” Johnny asked and Ten shook his head.

“I know that look, and I am telling you, Kun is off limits.” Ten reiterated.

“No promises.” Johnny grinned making Ten sigh.

“Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.” Ten huffed and prepared his equipment.

Vision is a legitimate tattoo parlor but Ten is not just an artist, he is a special undercover agent that specializes in information gathering. People who come through their doors have a lot to talk about and some stuffs are too precious for their bureau. Aside from Ten, another tattoo artist, a Japanese named Yuta, is also a special agent and the two had been working for their respective units, Limitless and Weishen.

“You got dirt?” Johnny asked as Ten started his work.

“Not so much. It’s been quiet, the Jeons had been lying low for the meantime.” Ten answered without batting an eyelash.

“It’s probably a good move for them but we must be prepared, they can attack at any given time.” Johnny replied and Ten merely nodded.

“Don’t worry about me Johnny hyung, worry about yourself because we both know, between the two of us, you are more likely to be a casualty.” Ten said bluntly and Johnny had to take that, he wasn’t the most obedient with orders.

Johnny was out with Limitless, the team headed by Taeyong, on a drug bust at one of the busiest underground location ran by the mafias. It was a meticulous plan laid out by Doyoung and everyone was and should have stuck to it to a T. But Johnny? Well he wasn’t one for plans and would carry out missions on impulse and confidence so here he was with a gunshot wound on the side of his stomach and a gash on his leg. He was groaning in pain and would really end up in a casualty if his team won’t find him soon.

“You surely are Tyong’s headache.” He heard a familiar face and then a series of gunshots before he saw the face he least expected.

“Kun?” Johnny asked and the man nodded then pulled the trigger once more.

“it’s Q actually.” He answered. “Found him Tyong, section 3. I took out three on the way and I believe the section is heavily guarded. No mercy seems to be on the right track just not the right timing.” Kun spoke in his ear piece.

“I’m sending in Winwin, Doberman and Ten.” Taeyong informed Kun who hummed an affirmative.

“You may be known to have no mercy but you surely are a liability.” Kun sighed and helped Johnny up. He looked at the gun shot wound and sighed. “It’ll heal, it seems small enough so you’ll survive.” Kun replied and helped Johnny to walk towards the exit.

“Wait, so you’re Q as in Weishen’s leader?” Johnny dared to ask the obvious.

‘Yeah, I work long range, I have Lucas, Ten and Winwin for close combat.” Kun answered.

“But why are you here?” Johnny asked, confused and intrigued at the same time.

“Because I saw you deviate the plans Melanie drew out, I gave Tyong the heads up and he expected it.” Kun chuckled.

“I work on impulse, what can I say.” Johnny chuckled but winced as his wound stung like a bad bitch.

On the way out, they met with the three other agents and Ten was not amused.

\---

“You didn’t tell me Kun was your leader!” Johnny glared at Ten when the younger visited him in the hospital.

“I warned you and told you that he was off limits, I can’t blow his cover you know.” Ten glared back.

“Was he really both? He was so soft and cute in the parlor and then the next time I see him he was all decked in black and looking like the best version of Mission impossible? Sorry Tom Cruise, Kun was smoking last night.” Johnny remarked and Ten was about to scold him but two figures already entered the room.

“Why thank you for thinking that I look smoking, my team doesn’t say that to me ever.” It was Kun and Johnny paled, he just outright professed his desires to a superior and not to mention his savior.

“That was very stupid of you Johnny.” Taeyong was mad, of course he was. “If Kun hadn’t seen you oh my goodness you must be in the morgue instead of a hospital bed.” Taeyong exclaimed and Kun patted his back.

“Why were they in there in the first place?” Johnny dared to ask and it made Taeyong curse at him while Ten and Kun laughed.

“It was a trial mission. The bureau was creating the mega unit called Resonance team, they were testing the compatibility of the members and units.” Taeyong explained.

“Oh and how did we do?” Johnny asked with a wide smile on his face.

“Thanks to your idiocy and Kun’s kindness, it went well, Resonance is a go.” Taeyong informed them and Johnny raised his fist in the air and shouted for joy, but it stretched his muscles so he winced in pain. “I am so done with you Johnny.” Taeyong sighed then walked out of the room with Ten waving and following after, leaving Kun to face the giant of an agent.

“You really don’t know self preservation huh?” Kun asked and Johnny just grinned at him.

“It’s one of my charms.” Johnny answered easily.

“I feel really sorry for your future partner.” Kun sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Don’t feel sorry for your self, I am a very capable man.” Johnny winked and Kun raised a brow.

“I am not questioning your capability.” Kun replied.

“So, why were your eyes trained on me last night?” Johnny asked and Kun scoffed but smiled at him.

“I couldn’t let my future partner die before I could properly introduce myself.” Kun shrugged and that made Johnny smile even wider. “I’m Qian Kun, also known as agent Q, head of Weishen team and now 2nd in command for Resonance, nice to finally meet No mercy in the flesh.” Kun extended a hand and Johnny took it but instead of shaking it, he brought it into his lips and kissed it.

“Nice to meet you too Agent Q, No Mercy at your service. Not gonna promise you a smooth sailing relationship because I act on impulse.” Johnny uttered and Kun just laughed.

“I can see that.” He replied then sighed. “I wish I could say no to you, but I guess your name precedes you.” Kun said and sat on the bed, just next to Johnny and looked at him fondly. “Just promise me one thing Johnny hyung.” Kun said sternly and Johnny nodded. “You are not allowed to die in anyone’s hands but mine.” Kun finished and Johnny just had to grin and nod.

“Of course, I can do that.” Johnny answered and Kun leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“You’ll get a real kiss when you take me out on a date. Be as impulsive as you can.” Kun said and left the room.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is kind of a prequel for Neo got my back so if you were familiar with that story, this is how Kun and Johnny got together. In that particular story, the group was called Resonance but Kun is still head of Weishen. Anyway, I wrote this because I tweeted in my Johnkun account that the SG 2021 of Kun and Johnny looked like an AU so yeah.. here is a butchered story out of that.


End file.
